Newbie's Guide
=Introduction= Hello and welcome to the world of Wonderland. This is the beginner's guide for playing Wonderland Online. If you find this guide to be lacking the basic information for beginners that you are looking for, please feel free to leave a message in the talk page of Electrovirr or Et3rnalPh03niX along with a description of what information this guide is lacking. Thank you ahead of time, for any input you may have to help this Beginner's Guide to be fully informing to all new players. Beginning When you log into the game for the first time, you find yourself on the deck of a luxury cruise ship. This would be a good time to learn how to move your character around, and to talk to NPC characters. Let's start with basic movements: *There are two ways you can move around the world: :#The first way, and maybe the easiest, is to use your mouse to point where you wish to move to, and press the left mouse button. You will see a blue arrow appear on the ground where you clicked and your character will walk to that point. If you hold down the left mouse button as your character moves, your character will follow the direction you move your mouse. In addition, after a few seconds of hold the left mouse button for moving, you can release it, and your character will continue to follow your mouse until you left or right click again. This is very convenient for those "long walks". :#The second way to move around, is to use the arrow keys on your keyboard. Up, Down, Left, and Right will move your character in the same respective direction. You can also use a combination of directions, as long as they're not opposite each other, to move diagonally (i.e. Left + Up, would move you forward and to the left). ::NOTE: As you move around, you will notice, in the bottom right hand side of your screen, that the numbers next to "X: and Y:" keep changing. Those are your coordinates in the current map. *Now that you've got basic movements worked out, let's move on to interactions. Let's talk to the girl with her Persian Cat. Go back to the main deck if you're not already there. Near the ship's mast is where you'll find her (X:962,Y:895). Walk your character near her, then, putting your cursor on top of her, left click the mouse. Congratulations - you've just had your first conversation with an NPC in this game. Feel free to roam the deck talking to all the rest, but don't talk to the Captain quite yet. *Now that you're familiar with talking to NPC characters, let's move on to entering different areas or regions. To the right of the Captain, there's a door with a gold arrow pointing at the ground(X:1812, Y:904). Click on the same spot as that arrow. You've just moved indoors. In here, there are a few more NPC's and two video games in the left corner that you can play. Winning at these games will get you 1 Ship Voucher each. *Now that you've explored everywhere you can on the ship, it's time to talk to the Captain. Go back out to the main deck and walk up the stairs to the Captain(X:1434, Y:655). Talking to him will activate a scene where the ship crashes and everyone flees, leaving you behind of course. Don't worry.. You'll wash ashore on a deserted island. Well, almost deserted. Orientation Island After the ship crashes, a man named Robinson will pull you from the water and onto the beach. He'll then tell you a bit about himself and why he's still stranded on this island. When he's done talking, you're free to roam as you will. You can also talk to him again for a few basic tips on gameplay. Now, about those X and Y coordinates again. As previously stated, those numbers represent your location on any map. The "X" coordinate relates to your horizontal position, and the "Y" coordinate relates to your vertical position. Many people in game let others know where to find them by these numbers. To help you get used to reading these, the following list of items on this island shown here, are for you to find by coordinates: Once you've gathered all the items in the list, there's nothing holding you back from leaving here, and starting your Wonderland gaming experience. You can leave through the Exit at the coordinates in the list, or by going to the edge of the map anywhere. See you on North Island. Your First Pet When you leave the first island, your Raft will fall apart, and you'll wash ashore (again) on a beach of North Island. This is a small beach with to main points of interest. #A Coconut is in a tree at (X:482 Y:675) #And a Monkey is at (X:702 Y:535) If you talk to the Monkey, he'll seem sad, and start to follow you. Congratulations, you now have a pet. Your new friend will not only follow you around, but help you out in fights as well. Any monster in the game (except Boss Monsters excluding Big Tiger) are able to be captured. We'll get into that in a bit. Now that you have your pet, you can exit the beach through the portal at (X:1202 Y:215). Fighting Basics Let's get you warmed up with the basics of fighting. First of all, if you walk in a path to avoid the monsters you see, it might not help. There are two different ways that you enter into battle with monsters: #Visible monsters you see roaming the area #Invisible random attack as you walk around Let's try out a battle, shall we? There should be some Jelly Monsters nearby, walk up close to one and the battle will begin. When you enter your first battle, you'll notice a circle of icons around you: :NOTE: After you choose the action for your character, that same circle will then appear around your pet for action selection. When monsters are killed, you have a chance to receive a drop. Now that your first battle is over, you'll see on the screen the amount of XP (experience) you and your pet earned from it. You can also see, in the upper left of your screen, two green bars. Those show the percentage of experience earned so far for the current level of you and your pet. If you move your mouse on top of either bar, you can find out exactly how much more XP you or your pet need before you reach the next level. The lower level you are, the less XP you have to earn, but as you level up, it is harder to receive XP because the monsters you fought before will not earn you as much XP. The Village of Kelan Quests There are multiple quests in the Kelan Village area, and are pretty easy due to the fact that most of them don't even take you outside the Village limits, saving a LOT of time. For quests, please visit the Quests by Area Page in the site. Make sure you complete as many quests as possible, as they help a lot with gaining items and exp. Available Characters(MORE PETS!) There are two characters available in the Kelan village, Roca and Xaolan, who will follow you like pets in your adventures(You can make them carry you if you want). Roca- The daughter of the Kelan Village leader(She is located in the village leader's home next to her father. Look for the building with guards outside near the pig pen). She will ask to follow you after you complete a quest or two for her father(See Quests link above for detailed help). She proves very useful later when you get to go to the South Island, when she starts multiple a quest chains, and she has some very, very useful attacks in her arsenal: ::::*Five Star Hit- costs 37 SP, so it is tough to use when you are just starting out, but give it a few levels and it will instantly kill a lot of foes. Very strong. ::::*Tulwar- costs 18 SP and does strong damage, nice to use on a foe a few levels above you for good damage. Strong. Xaolan- An orphaned girl with an unlucky star, she brings bad fortune to those she meets(She is located in the first house on the right when you enter the village). She will join you after you complete two quests. In my opinion, she is the harder character to get to follow you because it involves some pretty tough combat if you aren't ready. To start, you must talk to a hijacker in her home, then defeat two or three of them to save Xaolan and her Grandmother. They will thank you, and I believe you receive a star. The next quest in the chain comes when you are ready to leave Kelan Village- which will take a while. Those monsters out there are pretty hard. Anyway, you will see Xaolan tied to a tree stump(look for the closest question mark Icon on the world map) and surrounded by more Hijackers. Defeat them(High levels, be careful! They have been training just like you have!), and Xaolan will race back to her house to see her dying grandmother. When she dies, Xaolan will ask to join your team. ::::*Star- costs 55 SP and is not too useful early on, but does decent damage later. ::::*Wall- costs 110 SP and is really nice when you don't want to take any damage AT ALL. Because of the high SP cost, it is to be used sparingly. Training If the quests aren't enough to get you the level you need to be, then train in a few places, conveniently located inside Kelan Village! Kelan Village's Cave The location for the Kelan Leader's quest. The stone monsters here are usually alone, and can be beaten easily with a companion. Directions - go all the way Northeast inside the Village, up the stairs past Emilie, and head left into the cave. Kelan Village's Woods A place filled with fruit monsters on the first floor and tree monsters on the second floor. Directions- go all the way Northeast inside the Village, up the stairs past Emilie, and head right into the portal. NOTE: More information to come soon Category:Basics Category:Guides